narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When Two Uchihas Cross Paths
Hakaze Uchiha stood with her eyes focused on a target about three hundred yards away, her hands holding a bow off to the side of her body as she tested the wind slightly. Seeing that it wasn't too bad the young kunoichi finally reached behind her and drew two arrows, knocking them into place and raised her bow once more. This time she aimed carefully and moved the aim upwards before she pulled back as much tension as she could on the string, making sure it was enough before she released and sent the arrows flying through the air towards the target. Unfortunately, as her first several tries they fell short of the tree she was aimed for and stuck into the ground which was littered already with her previous attempts. It seemed she still had a lot of work to do. "Well, guess a break is in order." She sighed, before she moved to where she had a water canteen and picked it up, unscrewing the top to take a few quick sips as she enjoyed the afternoon sun. It seemed a plus that it was a rather nice day in the Land of Moon, especially since it had been rather cloudy and threatening to rain a few days ago but it seemed to have passed elsewhere on the island. Though what Hakaze didn't realize was is that she wasn't alone. In-fact, there was a man standing directly behind her, as she sipped her canteen, he touched her shoulder. "Hakaze? I hope your Hakaze, because you chakra scent is similar to the signature on the notes." This man was Sigma Uchiha, a man in which Hakaze dreamed of meeting and vice versa. Had she been dreaming? Some sort of illusion? No, it was in-fact the man she thought, or saw, standing right in her sight. Feeling the tap on her shoulder Hakaze turned then to see who it was, but nearly dropped her canteen in shock when seeing it was the well-known Uchiha himself, Sigma. Truth be told she had gradually become a fan of his over the years, even sent a few letters in the last few years but never did she expect he'd actually get them or consider coming all the way to the Land of Moon. "Uh, yes I'm Hakaze." Hakaze stammered slightly, trying to get her wits back before she looked like a complete fool in front of the man and giving a quick bow of her head. "It's an honor to meet you Sigma, sir. I never thought you'd get my letters to be honest." She said, trying to hold back her growing excitement to meet Sigma and well deep down she was also somewhat hoping he might even teach her a few things before he moved on. As Hakaze lowered her head, Sigma proceeded to grab her chin to life her back up. "Please no! I wish not to be worshiped. I think in one of those letters, you told me you were a chūnin? Well, truth be told, I haven't even left from being a genin, so if anything I should bow to you." As she felt Sigma lift her chin Hakaze once again found herself eye to eye with the older Uchiha, actually chuckling a bit at his words. "It was a bow of respect sir not of worship. And yes I am a chunin, I'm hoping sooner or later I will become a Jonin but that might still be a while away." She explained as she smiled a bit. "And honestly even if you still are classified as a genin still Sigma sir, I couldn't be more honored to meet you." She told him, her excitement beginning to show now as the usually calm woman was almost unable to contain it any longer. Sigma bent down as well. "So, if I may ask. What was your request? It's been a while since I've just sat and calmed for once. It's; "All work, no play!" From the Yamakage." Sigma stated, as he pull his gunbai from his back, and sat down. "Well, I've been wanting to ask if you'd be willing to teach me some other Wind release techniques. I know it's weird to hear that coming from an Uchiha but I can't use Fire Release, not like everyone else of our clan." Hakaze told him, recalling the request she had sent to learn some things from the famous Uchiha in front of her. She was aware if was an oddity that she couldn't perform Fire release when it came to the Uchihas but at the same time she was kind of proud of her unique difference, knowing this meant most of her opponents wouldn't expect a Uchiha Wind Release user, likely not without the Rinnegan. Sigma scratched his head, he was lost for a minute..."Hm...the only wind I use is that currents from my Gunbai." Sigma began to think, his mind racing through possible wind techniques, looking ones he knew she didn't have. "Very well then." Sigma began to weave basic hand seals; and from his body, a clone step out. "Watch carefully, young Hakaze." Sigma made the Tiger, Boar, Rat hand seals, then he dropped his hand to his side. Naidō's soul split from Sigma's and it's head appear on Sigma's shoulder. "I'll explain...after performing the needed hand seals, Sigma concentrates chakra into his hand." Sigma then takes off, his speed was off the charts, and one could see the wind that followed his hand. He smashed his hand against the clone, and as he did blew a whole right in its chest. "It's like an explosive wind Taijutsu. Because most wind seems to be used at long range, you should make some close range. We'll call it Wind Release: Violent Wind Blow." When Sigma seemed uncertain and lost Hakaze wondered if she might be asking an impossible task, knowing very few Uchihas who relied on Wind Release aside from copying techniques from their Sharingan or gaining it's use through the Rinnegan. Though unfortunately Hakaze had never considered using a gunbai before, having yet to show interest in such a weapon. In fact, she was much more comfortable using swords and to a degree her bow and arrows rather than a large, noticeable weapon like Sigma's. Maybe this time she wouldn't have a choice? That was soon answered though when he seemed to think of something and she immediately began to watch intently. Nodding when he told her to watch she was more than ready to learn, but she wasn't expecting Naido's appearance which made her jump a little upon seeing his head. Shaking this off however, Hakaze nodded and went back to watching, memorizing the signs he used and movements Sigma made up until he smashed his hand into the clone, the power surprising her and so did his speed. "Seems fitting to me." Hakaze said in awe, knowing she could never come close to that kind of power any time soon. "It's quite simple...in fact the only thing that made that punch so tough was the speed. So, I didn't apply any power at all, I just used natural speed, wind, and a simple thrust." Sigma got a bit diligent..."All you have to do is try. It's actually one of the most basic techniques in my arsenal." "Speed and wind huh? Right up my alley." Hakaze told him, showing some confidence that she likely could do this technique. If it was one of the most basic techniques he had then surely it couldn't be that hard. Putting her bow across her back again Hakaze moved to the same position Sigma had, ready to take her chance to try but she glanced towards Sigma. "Hope you don't mind me taking out the rest of that clone of your's Sigma."